911
by Kath87
Summary: song fic; Harry seeks Dumbledore for spiritual counsel.


Okay, I just wanna let everyone know, this is a songfic and I did it b/c I was bored and it's one of my favorite songs. It is religious though b/c I'm one of those weird Jesus freaks who happens to think that Harry Potter is NOT evil. So if you have a problem w/ Christianity, please don't write flamers, just don't read it. If you love Jesus, or you don't care either way (it's called lukewarm) then enjoy!  
  
The song this fic is based on is "911" by Kirk Franklin & Bishop T.D. Jakes, on Kirk's album, The Rebirth of Kirk Franklin  
  
911  
  
*Harry stands outside the door the Professor Dumbledore's office, and knocks on the door. He waits for a minute or two.  
  
Harry: (sighs) "come on, come on."  
  
(Professor McGonagall opens the door and looks at Harry)  
  
McGonagall: "Hello?"  
  
Harry: "Hey, it's me, Harry, I need to speak to the Professor."  
  
McGonagall: "Sure, hold on."  
  
Harry: "All right"  
  
(McGonagall lets Harry in. Harry walks to a chair and sits down. McGonagall leaves the office.)  
  
Dumbledore: "Hello."  
  
Harry: "Hey. I got some stuff I need to talk to you about.Lately Professor, I've been having all these crazy kind of dreams."  
  
Dumbledore: "Hmm."  
  
Harry: "It's hard to sleep, I can't eat; scary, you know?"  
  
Dumbledore: (laughingly) "I know what you mean."  
  
Harry: "I mean, ever since that Friday, seems like life's just getting real strange."  
  
Dumbledore: "I hear ya."  
  
Harry: "Shoot, Voldemort, Death Eater attacks, and, I ain't even tryin' to get near Lestrange."  
  
Dumbledore: "Ha ha, I feel ya." Harry: "And you know, when I try to pray there's this voice telling me that God's not real."  
  
Dumbledore: "You know that's just the enemy."  
  
Harry: "Yeah, but you ain't feelin' me."  
  
Dumbledore: "No, son, I know just how you feel. See just because I preach and teach don't mean I don't get scared sometimes."  
  
Harry: "Yeah whatever, but you Albus D."  
  
Dumbledore: "What then I can't skip a beat?"  
  
Harry: "Well."  
  
Dumbledore: "Then let me tell you what's on my mind... when you're smile is gone."  
  
(Hermione's voice rings through the office) He cares.  
  
Harry: "Yeah but I feel so alone."  
  
He's there.  
  
Dumbledore: "Although your heart is heavy God said."  
  
Every burden I will bear.  
  
Harry: "See, but you don't know my."  
  
My pain.  
  
Harry: ".and I'm getting so sick and tired of all."  
  
This rain.  
  
Harry: "I just got told off and to top it off, Snape's homework's due, so, tell me what I got to gain."  
  
Dumbledore: "Well see, trials come and make."  
  
You strong.  
  
Dumbledore: ".storms won't last."  
  
Last long.  
  
Harry: "But how can I trust God in all this mess?"  
  
Dumbledore: "Well see, that's the reason for the song, see, where ever you go there's one thing you got to know, God is right there by your side."  
  
Weepin' may endure for a night.  
  
Dumbledore: "And He told me to tell you everythin'."  
  
Everything's gonna be all right.  
  
(Dumbledore stands up, trying to usher Harry out)  
  
Dumbledore: ".So thank you for calling, it's always good to hear from you."  
  
Harry: "Yeah, but"-  
  
(Dumbledore pushes Harry towards the door)  
  
Dumbledore: "But I gotta go now."  
  
Harry: "Wait a minute"-  
  
Dumbledore: "I have another call from the floo"-  
  
(Harry stops and turns around)  
  
Harry: "But I ain't through.  
  
(Dumbledore sits back down, Harry paces the office.)  
  
Harry: "See, I'm sick and tired of all these school folk talkin' about stuff ain't as bad as it seems, see, ya'll don't feel my pain."  
  
Dumbledore: "I don't have pain?"  
  
Harry: "I don't see how, you on the cover of Witch Weekly magazine."  
  
Dumbledore: "See, but you're lookin' at now, and you don't know how I've struggled, and what I've been through."  
  
Harry: "Yeah, whatever."  
  
Dumbledore: "Now you crossed the line."  
  
Harry: "I'm just speakin' my mind."  
  
Dumbledore: "Okay, so let me speak mine too."  
  
Hmm.  
  
Dumbledore: "I've had some mountains, I've seen some valleys, I've even had to cry sometimes."  
  
Sometimes.  
  
Dumbledore: "Like when I lost my mother"-  
  
Harry: "Your mother?"  
  
Dumbledore: "My mother"-  
  
(Harry sinks back into his chair)  
  
Harry: "I'm sorry."  
  
Dumbledore: "No son, it's fine.see life is full of ups and downs, but God said the storm won't last long."  
  
Storm won't last long.  
  
Harry: "But how'd you make it through?"  
  
Dumbledore: "Boy, I thought you knew, it was His love that kept me strong."  
  
Love that kept me strong.  
  
Dumbledore: "When your smile is gone."  
  
He cares.  
  
Harry: "But I feel so alone."  
  
He's there.  
  
Dumbledore: "Although your heart is heavy, God said."  
  
Every burden I will bear.  
  
Harry: "Yeah, but see, ya'll don't feel my pain."  
  
My pain.  
  
Harry: ".and I'm getting very sick and tired of all."  
  
This rain.  
  
Harry: "I just got told off, and to top it off, Snape's homework's due, so, tell me Professor, what I got to gain!"  
  
Dumbledore: "Didn't I tell ya trials come and make."  
  
You strong.  
  
Dumbledore: ".and though those storms."  
  
Last long.  
  
Harry: "But how can I trust God in the midst of all this mess?"  
  
Dumbledore: "See, that's the reason for the song, where ever you go, something you got to know, God still cares."  
  
God still cares, weepin' may endure for a night.  
  
Dumbledore: ".and He told me to tell you."  
  
Everything's gonna be all right.  
  
Dumbledore: "Ah, yeah."  
  
Harry: "Well, thank you Professor."  
  
Dumbledore: "Anytime."  
  
Harry: "I think I can make it now, just tell me what I need to do."  
  
(Dumbledore moves over to Harry and takes his hands)  
  
Dumbledore: "Just pray this prayer with me, say Father."  
  
Harry: "Father."  
  
Father.  
  
Dumbledore: "Forgive me."  
  
Harry: "Forgive me."  
  
Forgive me.  
  
Dumbledore: "I'm sorry."  
  
Harry: "I'm sorry."  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
Dumbledore: "Please help me."  
  
Harry: "Please help me!"  
  
Help me.  
  
Dumbledore: "I love you."  
  
Harry: "I love you."  
  
I love you.  
  
Dumbledore: "I need you..."  
  
Harry: "I need you."  
  
I need you.  
  
Dumbledore: "Hold me."  
  
Harry: "Hold me..."  
  
Hold me.  
  
Dumbledore: "Jesus!"  
  
Jesus.  
  
Dumbledore: "My heart..."  
  
Harry: "My heart..."  
  
My heart.  
  
Dumbledore: "And soul..."  
  
Harry: "My soul..."  
  
And soul.  
  
Dumbledore: "Please take..."  
  
Harry: "Please take..."  
  
Please take.  
  
Dumbledore: "Control..."  
  
Harry: "Control."  
  
Control.  
  
Dumbledore: "Right now."  
  
Harry: "Right now."  
  
Now.  
  
Dumbledore: "Now."  
  
Harry: "Now!"  
  
Now.  
  
Dumbledore: "NOW!"  
  
Harry: "NOW!"  
  
Now, RIGHT NOW.  
  
(They both jump out of their chairs, Ginny's voice is now heard with Hermione's.)  
  
Dumbledore: "You ain't got no smile."  
  
HE CARES.  
  
Harry: "And even when you feel so alone."  
  
HE'S THERE.  
  
Dumbledore: "Although your heart is heavy, God said."  
  
EVERY BURDEN I WILL BEAR.  
  
Harry: "And even in the midst of all of your."  
  
PAIN.  
  
Harry: "And when you're sick and tired of all the rain."  
  
THIS RAIN.  
  
Harry: "Remember that the rain won't last always, and in Christ, Jesus, you got so much to gain."  
  
Dumbledore: "You see, your trials come and make you."  
  
STRONG.  
  
Dumbledore: "And the storms won't last."  
  
TOO LONG.  
  
Harry: "Remember, my brother, my sister, it's only temporary."  
  
Dumbledore: "See, that's the reason for the song.WHERE EVER YOU GO."  
  
Harry: "THERE'S SOMETHING YOU'VE GOT TO KNOW."  
  
Dumbledore: "GOD IS RIGHT THERE."  
  
WEEPIN' MAY ENDURE FOR A NIGHT.  
  
Harry: "AND HE TOLD ME TO TELL YA."  
  
EVERYTHING'S GONNA BE ALL RIGHT.  
  
Dumbledore: "Ah, yeah."  
  
HEY.  
  
Harry: "Halleluiah."  
  
Hey. 


End file.
